Ellis and Zeoy's new baby
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: After Nick and Coach got badly hurt after the Tank attack they stayed at the hospital for 5 months, 5 months later Rochelle, Ellis and Zoey were having fun with the Jockey, the Spitter, and the Witch until Zoey goes into labor and their is a bad Tank on the lose; can the Jockey with his friends save their friends so Zoey can have her baby safely? this is a new series I'm doing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I fought I would love to do a Left 4 Dead fanfic so this is Ellis and Zoey having a baby and Ellis is thinking things of himself and not his friends or zombies he is very rude at first.**

It was 4 months after Zoey tells Ellis that he was going to be a dad in 5 more months Zoey's stomach was getting bigger Rochelle, Nick, Coach, and the zombies were jealous that Ellis and Zoey are both having a baby and they were not.

Jockey was sitting on the couch reading a book and every time he sees Ellis he would just just ran in the house without saying hello to him or any of his zombie friends.

Everytime Nick, Rochelle, and Coach sees Ellis runing in the house Ellis would just go up stairs to see his pregnant wife Zoey.

"hello Zoey, hows is that baby coming a long?." Ellis asked as he felt his unborn child kicking Nick was jealous and same with his friends they were sad, hurt, jealous, and upset to think that Ellis didn't care about them anymore so Rochelle tries to tell the boys but Nick and Coach ran out to hard rain while Rochelle stays home and then tells her friends about Nick and Coach are runing away to kill themselfs.

"ahh yeah, our daughter is going to be beautiful; just like her mother." Ellis said "yeah, she will be." said Zoey then Rochelle ran up to Ellis and Zoey's room.

"Rochelle, what is wrong?"

"Ellis Zoey, Nick and Coach they are going to kill themselfs." Rochelle said.

"oh my god." Zoey said getting her rain coat.

"like, we have to stop them." Ellis said as he and his friends went to hard rain to look for Coach and Nick.

In hard rain

Rochelle with Zoey and Ellis were looking for Nick and Coach as the rain made a thunder storm.

"stay close!" screamed Rochelle as Ellis stayed close to his pregnant wife then the Jockey and the Spitter found both boys badly hurt.

"Rochelle, we found them they were very hurt." the Spitter said as she and the Jockey put them down.

"thanks." Rochelle said as she took both boys to the hospital.

Back at home

Zoey was restting on her bed as Rochelle was on the phone with the doctors.

"so, how long are Nick and Coach are going to stay?" asked Ellis.

"well, they have to be their for 5 months; a Tank pushed a car at them." Rochelle said as she went into her room Zoey woke up upset and crying at the same time.

"Bill, what have I done?" sobbed Zoey as Ellis sat on Zoey's bed hugging her.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

When Zoey was 5 months pregnant Rochelle had been visiting Nick and Coach who are recovering from their bad fall.

"Nick, Coach; I'm sorry I let you all out of this." Rochelle sighed.

At the house

Zoey was restting in her bed while Ellis was at the store getting things for the baby as Rochelle came home from visiting Nick and Coach.

"so, how are they doing?" asked Ellis "they are recovering." said Rochelle as she went upstairs to her room.

"well, that was refreshing." Zoey said as she woke up.

The next thing that Ellis did was feeling his baby kicking.

"hello, how's my little girl in their?" asked Ellis he was talking to his daughter in Zoey's belly.

Zoey started gigling at that piont when Ellis was talking to his baby.

At the zombie party

Ellis came to vist the zombie to ask them if on May 16th if they can have a play date on Zoey's due date.

"hey Ellis." said The Witch.

"hi, how's it going?" asked Ellis.

"good."

"so I was wondering, do you want to play with us on May 16th?" asked Ellis.

"sure." said the Spitter.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

4 months went by and Ellis got more things for the baby and Zoey's baby is due anytime now and it was May 16th so the Jockey, Spitter, and the Witch came to the Dark fun park to play with them Rochelle came along too.

"ok Jockey, here's the football!" screamed the Spitter as the Jockey caught the ball "I caught it!" shouted the Jockey as he threw the ball to Nick and Coach who they came back after months of recovering.

Zoey was watching Ellis playing a game to win then Zoey felt wet in her jeans she knew what it was she was feeling then pains she had to tell Ellis "ELLIS!" screamed Zoey as Ellis saw Zoey.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" asked Ellis as all their friends saw that Zoey had screamed "Ellis, my water broke; I think it's time." said Zoey "oh my god." said Ellis as he saw a big bad Tank Nick and Coach attacked the Tank.

At the safe house Ellis went to give some stuff to Nick and Couach and went back in the safe house to check on his wife who is in labor "Ellis, ohhhhhhhhh.." groaned Zoey as Ellis heled Zoey's hand "it's ok Zoey, I'm here." said Ellis "ok girl, you're doing fine; now just breathe." Rochelle said.

Few minutes later

Nick and Coach were watching poor Zoey in labor until something has happened the baby was crying Rochelle was holding the baby girl in a pink blanket "here she is." Rochelle said looking at the new born baby Ellis smiled and look at his wife.

"go ahead." Zoey said with a smile on her face as Ellis went to Rochelle as she put the baby girl in his arms Ellis smiled at the new baby she looked liked Zoey with her green eyes.

"she's prefcet, what are you going to name her?" aksed Ellis looking at his wife as he brought the baby over to Zoey to hold.

"I was thinking, do you like the name Emma?" asked Zoey.

"I love that name."

"awww, Ellis you agree with me; at the past you didn't agree with me at somethings, and with me having our first child." Zoey said smiling at him.

"thanks Zo." he said.

the end


End file.
